AN ALTERED DESTINY
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka were falsely accused of treason by Chancellor Palpatine. As a Result, Destiny has been altered. This chain of events has caused a unique individual to take interest in them, and has given them the tools needed to right this wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**AN ALTERED DESTINY**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I recently came across a comic style fic on deviantart called Going Against Destiny. It was so good that I decided to write my own version.

Disclaimer: Disclaimed, nuff said.

Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka were falsely accused of treason by Chancellor Palpatine. As a Result, Destiny has been altered. This chain of events has caused a unique individual to take interest in them, and has given them the tools needed to right this wrong.

 **Prologue part 1**

Padme couldn't get over what she had heard mere hours ago: Chancellor Palpatine was accusing Anakin, her Anakin, and his Padawan Ahsoka of Treason. The very notion was absurd! And yet, here she was, sitting in their apartment, alone, all because Anakin and Ahsoka couldn't stay. They had fled, and the 501st has gone with them. Now the Republic is Vulnerable due to the loss of two promising Jedi, and their strongest legion of Clone Troopers. But that's not the most difficult part for the Senator... She just found out she's pregnant. If it wasn't for the new life within her, she would have undoubtedly killed herself. But this new life, it needed her to be strong, so that's what she's going to do.

XxxX

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex sat at a Cantina in Mos Eisley, waiting for a Mr. James Dahl. They had stolen 3 Venator-Class Star Destroyers when they fled, but their fleet wasn't in the system: it's too much of a security risk to have three Capitol Ships in Orbit. That's when a powerful Force-Sensitive aligned with the Dark Side walked in and approached them. "Sorry I'm late," he said with a Dark, Velvety tone, "I had business with Jabba the Hutt, and well, he can be very difficult at times."

"Mr. Dahl I presume," asked Anakin.

The man smiled, "Not my Given Name, but one I'm definitely known by."

"What is it you want from us," asked Ahsoka.

"It's not just what I want," the man said with a grin, "it's what you need... You two are looking for a way to get off the radar, and as it just so happens, I'm looking for someone who wants to change the galaxy for the better."

"And how does that work," asked Rex.

He smirked at the clone and said, "I have a considerable wealth, fifty specially designed Star Destroyers with thousands more under construction, a Droid Factory and a Spaarti Cloning Facility at my disposal... fact is I need someone who wants to spark a revolution, and you need a way to disappear."

Anakin crossed his arms, "alright, I'm listening."

"The Republic and the Confederacy are looking for Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and the 501st, so these things must disappear, and a new faction will rise in their place," he smirked when he saw how drawn in they were, "After all, how many systems do you think would love to get out of this war?"

"You have a way with words," noted Ahsoka, "it reminds me of the Chancellor."

The man smirked at this, " I'll let you in on a little secret: Palpatine and I are sibling students... Our Master was a Sith Lord known as Darth Plagueis the Wise."

The Room shook with Anakin's rage. "How did we not see this," he seethed.

The man brought down his hood to reveal his features showing he is a Miraluka, "There are ways to avoid detection, my dear boy."

"So you're a Sith Lord," Ahsoka stated more than asked.

"Was," he replied, "I left the Order of Sith Lords to search for greater truths."

"Exactly how old are you," asked Rex.

"I'll be turning 85 next month."

"How is that possible," asked Ahsoka.

"My master was the Scholar of the Midi-Chlorians," the Former Sith Lord stated, "He found a way to manipulate them, achieving a form of immortality in the process... so long as I don't suffer a life threatening injury, I could very well live forever."

They were awestruck by this: if what he says is true, then he could insure that history never repeats itself... or reign for all eternity.

"I have no desire to rule," The Miraluka stated, "Everything becomes dull sooner or later."

Ahsoka was curious, "And how do you know this Mister..."

"Call me Nanashi," he replied, "And to answer your question... I know of one person who has attained another form of immortality... one only attainable after death."

"How is that possible," asked Rex.

Nanashi smirked, "Though her body died almost a 1000 years ago, her spirit has endured."

"Her," asked Anakin.

"She is Darth Zannah," stated the Muraluka, "and she has watched her line for the past 1000 years."

"She has descendants," asked Anakin.

"A descendant," clarified Nanashi, "Her name is Rainah, and she's currently found on Ambria."

"I still don't understand why you're telling us this," stated Rex.

"Zannah owes me a favor for teaching Rainah the ways of the Force," stated the former Sith Lord.

"So the Force is Strong with her," Ahsoka pointed out.

"Remarkably so," the Miraluka replied, "In fact, her Force Potential is only eclipsed by Skywalker."

"So how do you plan to contact them," asked Anakin.

"You and Ahsoka will leave with me on my ship to go to Ambria while Rex takes the Twilight back to the Fleet," answered Nanashi, "And I know you have no reason to trust me, but you must understand the circumstances: Zannah is extremely overprotective of Rainah and will not hesitate to slay anyone she perceives as a threat to her line."

"And anyone who comes with you is not seen in such a way," surmised Anakin before asking, "When do we leave?"

"Whenever you are ready," replied Nanashi.

"Sir, how do we know this man isn't leading you two into a trap," asked Rex.

Anakin looked at his most trusted Commander and said, "The Force says I can trust him, so I will."

And with that, Anakin and Ahsoka followed the Miraluka to his ship: a refurbished Dynamic-Class Light Freighter. "Behold the Ebon Hawk," the Former Sith Lord declared, "This Ship is a Living Testament to one of the greatest Force users to ever live: Revan."

"You mean the Prodigal Knight," asked Ahsoka.

Nanashi chuckled mirthfully, "Revan was so much more than that, child... He is the only being on record to ever successfully use the Force in Balance."

"Why were we never told about that," asked Anakin.

The Miraluka snorted, "The Jedi Order has long tried to erase any record of the Dark Side from the pages of history... They fail to realize that this is why history tends to repeat itself."

Master and Apprentice remained silent as they followed the Former Sith Lord onto his ship, which took off. Once outside of the Planets Gravitational Pull, Nanashi engaged the Hyperdrive, and they took off for Ambria.

XxxX

Rainah was busy cooking her dinner, Neek Meat Stew, when the Fiery Spirit of her Ancestor Darth Zannah appeared before her. "What do you want," she asked the eccentric spirit.

"I'm here to inform you that you're getting your wish," Zannah replied in a neutral tone.

The Sith Princess smiled at this, "I take it Lord Reaver has finally found his catalyst."

"That is correct," replied Zannah who then looked skyward, "and they have arrived."

Rainah didn't look away from her task as the Ebon Hawk landed nearby. She could sense three powerful Force-Sensitives inside: one the man her taught her the ways of the Force, two others that seemed caught between Dark and Light somehow. To her surprise, the two others who walked out with the Former Sith Lord were none other than Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. "Interesting," she mused, "Lord Reaver's habit of making powerful allies never ceases to amaze me."

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at the Miraluka and asked, "Lord Reaver?"

"It's my Sith Name," he answered, "Darth Reaver the Phantom Blade."

"You've arrived just in time for dinner," stated Rainah as she dished out a bowl for each of her guests, "its Neek Meat Stew... Not particularly flavorful, but it's definitely filling."

Before anyone could protest, their stomachs growled. "I guess we could grab a bite to eat before heading out," stated Nanashi who took his bowl, sat down, and began eating.

Ahsoka and Anakin stood there for a moment before joining in. The first bite of the stew was bland, causing them to cringe at the lack of flavor. "The distinct lack of trade here makes it difficult to acquire proper seasonings," stated Rainah as she calmly ate her stew. Anakin and Ahsoka would have loved nothing more than to toss the stew, but their hunger wouldn't allow it, so they used every ounce of willpower they had to devour the flavorless stew. Once they were done, Rainah got up and walked to her tent saying, "I need to grab some things before we leave."

She walked out five minutes later wearing a breastplate made of Mandelorian Iron, a set of Vambraces made of the same material, and Revan's Helmet, along with a hooded cape, and a combat dress. She carried two standard lightsabers with interlocking hilts on the back of her her hips making them just barely visible, and a pair of LL-30 Blaster Pistols at her sides. "Rainah is one of the most versatile warriors in the Galaxy," the Former Sith Lord said with a note of Pride in his voice, "Skilled with both the Blaster and the Lightsaber, she is able to switch between them at a moment's notice."

"Why train her with the Blaster if she can already use the Lightsaber," asked Ahsoka.

"Because the Blaster is a common weapon," stated Rainah, "anyone can get a blaster, but not everyone has a Lightsaber."

Neither Anakin, nor Ahsoka could argue with that logic, so they didn't. Instead, everyone boarded the Ebon Hawk. "Either of you want to set the coordinates to where your group is currently hiding out," the Miraluka asked his most recent companions.

"Sure," replied Anakin, who then set the coordinates, "You're all set."

And with that, the Ebon Hawk made the Jump to Light Speed.

XxxX

Rex wasn't sure how to explain things to the rest of his Brothers when he returned to the Fleet: the fact that he didn't return with their leader's made it this particularly strange. As a result, he went strate to the Command Bridge of the General's Flag Ship, _Home Base_ , and looked out over the emptiness of space, waiting for something to prove that they were alright. About twenty minutes later, a Freighter came out of Hyperspace. " _Home Base_ , this is General Skywalker, we request permission to board," Anakin said over the comm.

Rex smiled as he replied, "This is Captain Rex, Permission to board granted... It's damn good to hear your voice sir."

"As it is yours Rex," replied Anakin, "We'll see you on the bridge."

XxX

Many of the Clones were curious about the two who had come with the General and the Commander, but didn't say anything... They simply gave them a salute before returning to their assigned tasks. Once on the Bridge they heard Rex say, "Officer on Deck!"

"At ease," commanded Skywalker who then turned to Nanashi, "How do you intend to make us disappear?"

"Set a course for Lehon," he replied, "my resources can be found there."

"You heard the man," stated Anakin, "have all ships prepare to head to Lehon." And so they did.

XxxX

Barriss sat in her personal quarters on the verge of tears. Things felt dead since Ahsoka had fled, and the only reason she wasn't dead herself was because of someone else who is also suffering from what Happened.

Dathomirian-Kiffar Hybrid Tyris Novar walked in walked and sat down before the distressed Mirialian. "It's alright if you cry," He whispered softly, "I miss them too."

Barriss launched herself into his arms as she wailed in anguish. "It's not fair," she said between sobs, "They haven't done any of the things the Chancellor has accused them of; the Force tells me so."

"I know," he replied as he gently stroked her hair, "But that isn't enough to convince the Chancellor."

"It's so hard to not hate him," she seethed.

"I know," he replied softly, "I know."

XxxX

( **AN: I'll be using the Ships of the First Order since that is one of the few things J.J. Abrams got right.** )

Anakin's fleet came out of Hyperspace to behold the sight of 19 Star Destroyers nearly three times the size of a Venator-Class Star Destroyer, and a Massive Star Dreadnought twice the length of a Mandator-Class Star Dreadnought. "The Smaller Vessels are Resurgent-Class Star Destroyers, and the big one is the Executor," stated Nanashi as he started towards the Hanger Bay, "It shall be your Flagship... Shall we board it?"

Anakin could hardly contain his excitement as he rushed off to the Twilight. "He really likes this type of stuff," the Miraluka said with a bemused smile.

XxX

After going over the specs of the fleet for the umpteenth time, Nanashi pulled Anakin and Ahsoka aside. "As it is you're too identifiable," he told the two, "So in order to make your Force Signatures different, you will have to immerse yourself in the Dark Side and achieve Balance as Revan did."

Anakin knew what this meant and was the first to bow, and Ahsoka followed seconds later. "We pledge ourselves to your teachings," they said as one.

"The Force is strong in the two of you," he said observantly, "Hence Forth you shall be known as Lord Vader and Lady Cyrin... I'll have two suites of armor constructed for you."

XxxX

Obi-Wan was a quite upset when the Council asked him to finish training Sora Bulq's former Padawan, Jason Frey. He couldn't deny the boy's potential: it was astounding, and he was strong in the Light Side of the Force. The young man had tanned skin, long black hair kept in a wild pony tail, and grey eyes. He wears a dark brown tunic, and carries two standard sized sabers with dual emitters. This allows him to change from the standard grip to the reverse grip style with the push of a button.

He was already Jedi Knight Material in Obi-Wan's opinion, but his fellow Council members clearly wanted to make sure that he wouldn't follow in Sora's footsteps.

XxxX

-ONE WEEK LATER-

XxxX

Anakin and Ahsoka, now known as Lord Vader and Lady Cyrin were currently training with their new master. Vader was having a one on one Spar with the Former Sith Lord, who uses a Crossguard Lightsaber. Crossguards are an ancient design, dating back to the Great Sith War, and is dangerous to an inexperienced user. That being said, Nanashi has a great deal of experience with this weapon.

While the two sparred, Cyrin noticed Rainah going through an ancient book. "What're you reading," the Torguta asked.

"It's an Ancient Sith Grimoire known as the Necronomicon Ex Mortis, which translates to Book of the Dead," answered Rainah, "It is a complete encyclopedia of Sith Sorcery, Dark Side Rituals, and other such things."

Cyrin looked at the text, but all she saw was a bunch of gibberish. "Only those with the Gift of Sith Sorcery can read Ancient Grimoire's such as this," stated Rainah, "My ancestor Darth Bane couldn't read the text of such a book, but Granny Zannah could." She turned to the younger female and said, "I inherited the Gift from her."

Suddenly, Vader's hilt landed at their feet. They looked up to see Nanashi standing there with his blade at the man's neck. "You did well," the Former Sith Lord praised, "But you're not at my level yet." He turned to the girls and said, "Lady Cyrin and Lady Paine shall spar next."

Rainah snapped her book shut and placed it beside her before getting up and walked out to where Nanashi and Vader were sparring just moments before with Ahsoka right behind her. The blonde donned her helmet and ignited her two sabers, one Blazing Red the other a Purplish Red seen only in the Bane's Heart Lightsaber Crystal. Ahsoka ignited her two Silver-White Blades and settled into her reverse grip style.

Nanashi smirked as he said, "Begin."

Rainah dashed forward and unleashed an acrobatic Form IV assault, but Cyrin was more than capable of handling such an assault thanks to her training in Classic Form V and the fact that Ataru was the second most practiced Form of Lightsaber Combat in the Jedi Order surpassed only by Soresu. Suddenly Rainah switched Form VII, forcing Cyrin to retreat. Unfortunately for the Torguta, the Sith Princess wouldn't let up and quickly disarmed her opponent.

Vader was surprised by the blonde's skill level. "You've trained Rainah well," he noted.

"I don't half-ass the training of my students," stated Nanashi, "Which is something Sidious and I do not have in common."

Vader nodded and asked, "How long until you believe we are ready?"

"We'll make our move in three years time," the Miraluka answered.

 **DONE!**

I usually do explanations at this point, but I'd rather leave you folks in the dark. Remember to write a review, and I'll be inclined to update a little sooner because a good review motivates the writer.


	2. NOTICE

Hey folks, I'm kinda taking a hiatus from writing my stories (I'll still write them, just at a much, Much, MUCH slower pace) because I'm a part of a much larger project right now.

The Project is helping the Author of what is arguably my favorite fic on the entire site rewrite it said Fiction. the Author is Buried Alien and this story is his Gundam UC fic, MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM: THE SECOND CENTURY.

It is a three part series that I will be focusing most of the time and energy I spend here on Fanfiction for the process of rewriting it.

the first chapter is already out, and since the previous version shall remain on the site as well, you can compare them side by side to see how drastically different they are. I gotta say, it is a MAJOR improvement on the attention to detail.

It is my sincere hope that you guys will check this story out, and give it the love it deserves by writing reviews.

Sincerely,

Jack "The Ripper" Hellscythe


End file.
